So Wrong, Yet So Right
by AllieArson
Summary: This was requested by danie568. First Harry Potter story that I've written and it's a Potter-cest... Yay! Incest, three-some, anal, double penetration. Just so everyone knows Harry is a triplet in this story.


**Hello all, first Harry Potter story that I've written and it's a Potter-cest... Yay! This was requested by ****danie568. WHAT IS DIFFERENT FROM THE BOOKS... Harry has two siblings in this story the Potter children are triplets here, pretty much porn without plot.**

* * *

><p>The young girl was bored she was at the Weasley's home and everyone was out doing something except her and her two brothers. Just because Harry had to stay in the house for most of the day didn't mean she and her other brother had to. She looked around and decided to do something about her boredom and seeing as Hart was down stairs with Harry she'd just have to entertain herself.<p>

Meanwhile the other two sat down stairs Harry feeling uncomfortable around his brother after what he'd seen the last time they were at the house alone. He had been walking down the stairs when he'd heard a few noises coming from the room Iris shared with Ginny and Hermione. The door was slightly opened he couldn't help but peak through the crack. He watched as his brother stood stroking his sister's dark red hair, low groans escaping his mouth. He watched for several minutes as his Iris gave him head before getting down on her hands and knees. Harry was mesmerized by his sister's naked body and felt himself het hard at the sight before him. Feeling embarrassed at his bodies reaction he ran down stairs but the image of his sister naked was in his mind every day and night.

"I wonder if Iris wants to join our card game she must be pretty bored." Hart said. "We should go check on her."

"Ugh I guess,"

They walked up stairs and into her room both shocked at the sight before them their sister lying naked on her bed. The brothers watched as two of her fingers ran over her clit before they disappeared in-between her soaked folds. She moaned as her head fell to the side before her other hand slipped up to play with her breast. Harry felt a mix of many emotions and even though he knew he shouldn't be watching this he couldn't look away. After snapping out the trance he was in he turned and walked down the hall. A few minutes later Iris followed him.

"Harry are you ok?"

He turned around to see that she was still naked.

"Iris why are you naked,"

"Harry it's alright,"

"No it's not all right I just saw you..." He hesitated.

"Masturbating, its fine Hart watches me all the time and from what I'm seeing," She said grabbing his hand. "I think you enjoyed it too."

Harry didn't know what to say or do as his sister leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Her tongue slid into his mouth and he couldn't help but let his tongue tangle with hers. She pulled away and looked at him seductively with her hazel eyes before grabbing his hand and leading him back up to her room where Hart was waiting. He moved over to them and Harry watched as they kissed passionately before Iris embraced him again.

"I'm still not sure," Harry started.

"Harry it's not wrong just open your mind," Hart argued cutting their confused brother off.

"Hart let him finish his sentence, Harry." She said looking at him as a strand of dark red hair fell into her face.

"I'm not sure how I'd feel about joining but... maybe," He said feeling embarrassed. "I could watch."

Hart and Iris looked at each other and then back to Harry both had smirks on their faces.

"I don't mind," Iris said leading him to a chair, he sat and she bent down till her lips were right next to his ear. "Enjoy,"

Harry watched as his sister and brother lips met again as Harts hands ran all over her body. He led Iris to the bed before laying her on top of it. His kissed down her body before his lips enclosed her nipple, Iris' back arched as she moaned her eyes locked with Harry's. He watched in wonder as he felt his dick harden at the look of pleasure crossing her face.

She gasped in pleasure as she felt two of Hart's fingers slide into her pussy holding her hand out to Harry. As if in a trance Harry stood and moved to her letting their lips meet. She guided his hand to her other breast and he slowly kneaded it before rolling her nipple in his fingers. Hart stood and held his hand out to her she took it and stood. Harry stood as his sister undressed their brother before doing the same to him.

The redhead got on her knees and took his hard cock into her mouth making him moan. Yes he'd had sex with Ginny before and she had given him head but it didn't even compare to what Iris was doing to him now. As she took him down into her throat he let out a louder moan. She slid him out of throat and kept going till just the head was in-between her lips. Her tounge danced around it before the tip of her tounge slid over the slit to capture the pre-cum that was oozing out. She deep throated him once more before devouring Hart's cock while she stroked his. Iris continued to move between them noticing there were no differences in her brother's cocks.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked looking up at him with her hazel eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but found it hard as her hand moved up and down his cock. Iris stood and moved away from both of them before bending over on the bed giving them a clear view of both her openings. "Do you want this?" She said seductively slipping two fingers into her pussy. "Or do you want this?" She moaned sliding the wet fingers into her ass. Harry didn't care which one he got he just needed to be inside her. She slid both of the fingers out before moving over to them.

"Don't be shy Harry,"

"I think he's nervous, maybe you should just start him out in here." Hart said pushing two fingers deep inside her making her gasp in pleasure.

"Is that what you want Harry?"

All he could do was nod. Iris smirked and moved him over to the bed before straddling him. She slowly slid him into her tight passage making both of them moan. The red head slowly moved up and down on his cock before making Harry lay down. Harry saw Hart over their sister's shoulder he was in such delirium he didn't notice what he was doing till her face showed a little bit of pain before melding into pleasure.

Iris moaned loudly as she felt Hart fill her ass as she slid down on Harry's dick. She felt like her world was spinning as both of them filled her holes. She slowly started to move on both of their cocks before working into a fast rhythm. She captured Harry's lips with her own moaning into his mouth. He gripped her thigh so hard it would bruise as Hart bit her shoulder. Iris' nails dug into Harry's shoulder as her other hand gripped their brothers head as her lips moved away from his. Her eyes closed as her mouth gaped open; it looked like an expression of pain at first but with the noises flowing from her mouth he knew it was one of pleasure.

"Oh god... yes, yes, fuck right there. Oh god I'm cumming!" She cried. Harry felt her tight walls tighten around him before convulsing around him. He pushed up deep inside her before releasing his seed groaning her name as Hart let out an animalistic growl shooting his seed deep inside her ass.

She collapsed onto Harry and Hart slipped out of her as he rolled over onto the bed. Soon after Iris rolled off of him looking between her brothers noticing how similar they really were. Harry looked a little guilty though.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know this whole thing just felt so right, but I know it's wrong."

"Don't worry I understand we both do,"

"Yeh we were in a relationship long before we ever found out we were related,"

"Are you serious," He asked remembering how close the two were when Dumbledore revealed they were his siblings.

"Completely at our last wizarding school we managed to find each other and we just had a connection immediately."

"We just got each other but there was always something missing in our relationship and when we met you we realized what it was."

As his siblings spoke he understood exactly what they were talking about most of his life he felt alone until he went into Dumbledore's office to see them sitting there then everything just felt right. He leaned and captured Iris' lips once more before wrapping an arm around her. The siblings slept peacefully tangled in each other's limbs and for once in each of their lives things felt as they should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it I hope you enjoyed as always I'm happy to take requests just private message me. Let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
